Home
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A smallish story for Emily's return home. HP
1. Hotch

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Yes, you do see an M rating on this story. I know, it's so rare for me to do that but I felt the need to write another smut so I figured what the hell. So this is for after Em comes home. I know, I hated that she left and now I keep writing stories for it. Masochism at its finest kids. Anywho, like I said, it's after she comes home and well, it'll just roll how it wants to. Much like everything I write. Okay, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *frowns* I hate writing that.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron didn't know if he wanted to believe his eyes. While, unlike the others, he'd known Emily was alive, it had been six months since he'd seen her and now, here she was, standing in open doorway of his house. It was rare for him but he didn't know how to react, what to say, anything. He just stood there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily bit her lip as Aaron stared at her. She knew, the minute she was back in town, that Aaron was the first person she wanted, no, needed to see.

"I know," Emily cleared her throat. "I know JJ probably hasn't gotten word to you yet that it's over but I just," she stopped. "I should have called first."

She turned to walk away but a gentle grip on her arm stopped her.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Aaron asked, his voice just as gentle as his touch.

Emily looked at him with a shake of her head. "JJ said all my stuff was in storage and my apartment given up."

Aaron pulled her into the house. "Come in,"

Emily frowned a bit. "Are you sure?"

Aaron nodded and they headed into the house. Emily looked around the familiar living room as Aaron shut and locked the door, resetting the alarm code as well. She smiled at the sight of Jack's toys piled in his toy box in the corner of the room and the pictures on the shelf of his soccer team with Aaron and Dave standing proud as the coaches.

Aaron's guiding hand on her lower back had Emily moving over to the couch where they both sat down, angled to face each other.

"Where's Jack?" Emily asked.

"He's spending some time with Haley's parents." Aaron said. He looked Emily over for a moment. He noticed she'd lost some weight and had grown her hair out, more specifically her bangs. She had fading dark circles under her eyes but that haunted look they had held before she left was gone. "How are you?"

Emily exhaled. "I'm calm for the first time in almost seven months. A huge weight feels like it's been lifted from my shoulders and now I just want to make things right with the people I care about most." she stared Aaron right in the eyes. "Is there hope for me doing that?"

Aaron nodded. "Of course there is."

Emily bit her lip again. "They must have been so hurt,"

Aaron sighed. "I'll be honest with you, Emily. It was hard after you left. Not just for them, for JJ and I as well. We had to pretend to grieve for you when really we were holding our breath, praying we wouldn't get a phone call saying we'd really lost you for good." he reached out and took her hand as he saw tears building in her eyes. He wanted to stop but knew she wanted to hear it all. "And the others, it was like something was missing from their lives. And something was." he squeezed her hand. "You may not have seen it but you were such a huge part of our lives. A huge part we want back."

"You're sure?" Emily asked.

Aaron could see the rare insecurity in her eyes. "Very sure."

Emily nodded slowly. "What about us?"

Aaron squeezed her hand again. "You know my place on that. I told you before you left."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Emily blinked her eyes open and stared at the ceiling of her hospital room. She'd dozed a bit after JJ filled her in on everything and then left to let the team know about her 'death'. _

_"You're awake,"_

_Emily almost cried. "What-"_

_"Am I doing here?" Aaron stepped up to the side of her bed. "Emily, I love you. I was not about to let you leave without seeing you one last time. Who knows when we'll see each other again."_

_For once, Emily didn't fight the tears that fell down her face. "I'm sorry, Aaron."_

_Taking Emily's hand in one of his own, Aaron used the other to wipe her tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Just remember while you're out there that you have a family to come home to."_

_Emily nodded. "I'll remember. And I love you too."_

_Aaron kissed her. "Hold on to that. I'll be waiting when you come home."_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*end flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron smiled. "When have you ever known me to say something I don't mean?"

Emily returned the smile. "Never." she blinked back the tears before springing forward, wrapping her arms around Aaron. "God I missed you."

Aaron held her tightly. "I missed you too, Em. So much."

They pulled back and the look in Emily's eyes ignited a fire in Aaron that he long thought dead.

"Em-"

"Aaron, I know it's a bad idea, especially with everything that's happened but tonight, what I really need is to be in your arms. Please."

Never, in their personal relationship, had Aaron been able to deny Emily. So he stood, pulling her up with him and led her by the hand up to his bedroom.

Emily looked around as they walked, taking in the pictures she'd badgered Aaron to put up. Several of Jack and his mother so the little boy would never forget her. A good number were various shots of the team and right inside Aaron's bed room door, for their eyes only, was a picture from their first date.

The date had been simple and included a picnic in the backyard with Jack, who had been the one to take the picture. Very good for a, at the time, four year old. They were sitting on a blanket, food spread out around them and were smiling at the camera with Aaron's arm around Emily's waist.

"Jack wouldn't let me take it down," Aaron said. "I had no intention to but he thought I might and insisted it stay so I would keep smiling."

Emily smiled. "That is one smart little boy." her smile dropped. "Does he-"

"He knows the truth," Aaron said. "JJ and I agreed it would be okay because I could claim I didn't want him hurt again. But he does know you're alive."

Emily exhaled and smiled. "Good."

Aaron brought his hands up to cup Emily's face. "I missed you,"

Emily's response was cut off by Aaron's lips molding themselves against hers. She moaned softly and brought her own hands up to fist his t-shirt. It had been six months since they last kissed and both were eager to become reacquainted with each other.

Aaron slid his hands down Emily's face and neck, over her shoulders and skimmed his fingers over her sides until they were able to grip her hips. He pulled Emily right against his body, smiling into the kiss as her hands snaked around his neck and her fingers played with the short hairs there.

Pulling away only when air was absolutely needed, they rested their foreheads together.

"You're sure?" Aaron asked, his breath heavily.

Emily nodded. "I'm sure."

Aaron gripped the edges of Emily's shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, his eyes taking in every inch of pale white skin that was revealed. Tossing the shirt aside, he noticed Emily's eyes were closed.

"Hey," he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "what's wrong?"

Emily swallowed. "The scars,"

Aaron looked down at the clover just above her left breast then down at the scar from where Doyle had stabbed her. Taking a step back, Aaron slid his own shirt off and flicked on his bed side lamp. In the glaring light, Emily could see each and every mark that Foyet had left on Aaron's body.

"We both have scars we don't want seen," Aaron said. "but it's just us here, Em. No one else, no one to judge." he placed a hand over the scar on Emily's side. "Do you remember what you told me when I thought my scars defined me?"

Emily traced the scar closest to Aaron's heart. "That they were nothing more then just another part of your story and you gave Foyet too much power by making them more."

Aaron brushed Emily's hair back from her face. "Don't give Doyle that power."

Emily stared into Aaron's eyes and saw the swirl of emotions with his love and faith shining brightest. Feeling the same confidence in him that she knew he must have felt in her, Emily pushed herself closer and once again let Aaron's lips claim hers.

Moving Emily back towards the bed, Aaron slid a hand up to her right shoulder where he knew a tattoo of a white rose lay. It was a symbol for the baby she'd given up as a teen and Aaron always made sure to acknowledge it, knowing how much it meant to her.

Emily let Aaron lay her back on the bed, scooting up so her head rested on the pillows and watched as he reached to undo her jeans before sliding them down her legs. He quickly shed his own jeans before joining Emily on the bed, resting his weight on his forearms as he settled his body over hers. Just like six months ago, they fit together, as if made for one another.

"I know you normally focus the attention on me," Emily said softly as she traced the contours of Aaron's face. "but tonight is for both of us. No special treatment. Just make love to me, Aaron."

Aaron smiled and gave Emily a soul scorching kiss before helping her wiggle out of her panties and accepting her help to free himself from his boxers. The few brushes of Emily's hand against his already sensitive cock had Aaron hard and he knew their usual foreplay wouldn't be needed tonight. Just being with each other, after so long apart, would be enough.

Emily sighed in pleasure as Aaron slid into her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He immediately shifted to just the right angle so every thrust had his cock either rubbing or bumping against her clit, bringing her pleasure high, fast. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Emily pulled Aaron deeper into her body and let her head fall back against the pillows as Aaron latched his lips to her throat and collarbone, leaving love bites in his wake.

Feeling Emily clench around his cock, Aaron groaned and slid a hand down to blindly trace his fingers over the two swallows that Emily had tattooed just below the scar.

Emily arched her back as her orgasm hit her and she breathed Aaron's name as he placed a gentle kiss on the branded clover.

The feeling of Emily's release pushed Aaron over the edge and he emptied his seed in her, his lips forming her name as he kissed the clover and let his head rest on her shoulder.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Waking up the next morning, it took Emily a moment to remember everything but when she did, she exhaled, almost in relief.

"You're awake,"

Emily smiled and lifted her head from Aaron's chest to look at him. "I was afraid it was a dream." her smile faded some. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Aaron brushed her hair from her face, as he had the night before. "I promise, this isn't a dream. In fact, I can prove it by telling you that in about three hours, we are going to have a very excited five year old coming home to see his Emmy,"

Emily's smile brightened. "I missed hearing him call me that."

"He missed saying it," Aaron kissed her on the forehead. "Welcome home, Emily."

Emily happily returned the kiss. Even if she knew it wasn't going to be an easy path, Aaron was right. She was home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay see when I started this, all I had in mind was a straight up smut. And then they started talking and we got this. But, I like this personally. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	2. Jack

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, scotchandsoda asked and we know how I'm a sucker for my readers. This is an add on to Home to show us Jack's reaction to seeing Emily again. I know, how can one resist Jack. That's right, you can't. So have fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *huffs* I really hate that.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke up again a couple hours later to Aaron's fingers dancing up and down her arm in slow, soothing patterns.

"Jack's gonna be home soon," Emily said softly. "we should get up."

Aaron sighed. "It would be bad for him to walk in on us like this,"

Emily giggled. "Yeah, he might get a little confused." she stretched and smiled as she saw Aaron was watching her. "You're watching me again,"

Aaron smiled. "Six months apart is not about to change my habits with you. If anything, I'll start watching you more to make up for lost time."

Emily laughed as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "Yes, that won't get in the way during cases."

Aaron leaned over as he sat up and kissed her. "I'll risk it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"EMMY!"

Emily braced herself as Jack launched himself at her and laughed just as happily as he did when she caught him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey kiddo," she sighed happily as he hugged her back with all his little boy strength. "I missed you."

Jack echoed Emily's sigh. "I missed you too, Emmy. Never go away again. Daddy and I were sad."

Emily breath caught in her throat for a moment. "I promise, I will never go away again." she caught Aaron's eyes and he knew she meant it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, it's super short but I honestly couldn't write a better ending for this if I tried. If you all want more, like the team's reactions, just ask. I'll be willing to do it. Kay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
